


【铁虫】父子关系

by A2019



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2019/pseuds/A2019
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Kudos: 15





	【铁虫】父子关系

彼得有一个梦想，回到小时候，他从小就被托尼收养了，在这段时间之前都不知道自己不是亲生的。小时候的他爱笑爱闹，圆圆的眼睛卷卷的头发，露着尖尖的小虎牙，常常害羞地往托尼颈窝里钻，托尼的同事都说他捡了个世界上最可爱的孩子。托尼对小彼得纵容也到了无人能比的程度，他们一起洗澡一起睡觉一起起床一起玩玩具，小彼得早上睡不醒，闭着眼睛坐在爸爸的怀里，小嘴巴一张一张地被爸爸塞早餐，然后又被抱回去补觉。  
后来，彼得上学了，刚开始的一星期，男人站在校窗外看小宝贝上课一看就是一整天。过去，彼得觉得他是世界上最幸福的孩子，随着年龄的增长，男孩骨骼开始拉长，五官变得更加清隽，眼眸中仿佛带上了星星，肉肉的脸蛋不见了，反而有些太瘦了，尽管托尼爸爸想尽办法往男孩胃里喂吃的，可是效果一点也不明显。  
“我真的吃不下了。”男孩两颊塞得满满的食物仿佛一只小青蛙一样可爱，气鼓鼓地看着父亲。  
“我这是为你好，瞧你。”托尼掐了把男孩的侧腰，只感觉被骨头硌了一下，彼得笑着躲开了。  
“kid，今天起，你得搬到隔壁去住。”  
“为什么？”男孩眉头皱起，不甘愿地反问。  
“你已经长大了，还和爸爸住不太合适。”托尼用叉子叉着牛肉，没有去看他。  
“好吧。”彼得有点不开心，他刚知道自己不是亲生的不久，就被赶出卧室了。  
男孩上楼去搬东西，托尼长舒了一口气，将碗碟扔进了洗碗机。

彼得躺在充满两个人味道的大床上，早晨清爽的阳光从落地窗斜照过来，整个屋子都是温馨的暖黄色，男孩有些昏昏欲睡，整理的衣服乱糟糟仍在一边，他不想搬走，他想起来去年差不多这个时候，他第一次遗精，怔怔地看着自己留在床单上湿哒哒的一块，托尼笑他的表情就跟天塌地陷了一般，他把湿透的内裤脱下来看都不敢看地扔给老爸，托尼任劳任怨地把无辜的卡通蜘蛛侠小内裤扔进了洗衣机，从被子里把小孩抠出来传授生理知识，其实彼得在学校都学过了，他之所以那么紧张，是因为他晚上梦见的都是托尼，全都是他在亲自己抱自己的梦，他当时害怕极了。可是后来，他经常梦遗，有时候不做梦内裤底下也湿湿的，他才渐渐把做梦那回事忘了。  
彼得穿着松松垮垮的睡衣T恤，露着肩膀，少年清瘦的腰部凹陷在软软的床垫里，T恤下摆卷起来，露着白色内裤的边缘，他闻着枕头上爸爸的体味，忍不住伸手摸进了内裤里，手指轻轻摩擦着半硬的肉棒，他第一次自慰也是男人教的，他宽阔粗糙的大手完全插进男孩纤细的手指之间，带着它撸动可怜地冒水的小肉棒，彼得脸通红，不停地叫爸爸，托尼一边安慰他一边要他学着摩擦顶端的茎头和尿道口。彼得沉溺在回忆里，双手越来越快，叫声也越来越高，直到咬着枕头边射了满手。  
门里的声音停了下来，托尼将烟头按灭在门上，冷杉木做的门上留下了烧焦的一点，男人敞着松开的腰带进了隔壁的浴室...

彼得不太喜欢新卧室，虽然里面摆满了自己想要的一切玩具，乐高、死星，复仇者联盟的手办，他能随时请内德过来玩，但是睡前没有人陪着他还是适应了好久。他有些委屈，可是想到那个糟糕的要吞噬他的秘密，他就觉得自己没有资格再提要求了。  
“兄弟，最近怎么这么没精神？”内德拍着他的后背问，“你身上好烫！”  
“我没事。”彼得被兄弟架到了校医院，等到托尼赶到的时候，男孩已经睡着了。  
护士看着着急的满头是汗的英俊男人，笑道：“高烧39℃，一直喊爸爸。”  
托尼道过谢，把胳膊上挂着的西装批到男孩身上，坐在一边，校医院的床位间隔着白色的纱帘，被夏天的风吹的飘来荡去，托尼摸着男孩发烫的脸，有些无奈地叹气，彼得表面上活泼好动，内心其实是个敏感的孩子，他知道自己冷落他被察觉了，可是他没有办法，他要忍不住了，又怕吓到他。  
MJ和内德下课过来的时候被纱帘内的人影吓了一跳，“斯塔克先生！”内德激动地叫了一句，发觉自己的失态后急忙纠正好音调。  
托尼转头看了一眼，眼睛在MJ身上停留了两秒，“你们是彼得的朋友？”“是...”“我是他女朋友。”MJ漫不经心回答道。  
“女朋友？”托尼脸色变了变，“他没有跟我说过。”  
“...”空气静止了几分钟，场面有些尴尬，内德觉得气氛变得冷冷的，找了个借口拉着MJ走了。  
“你怎么直接就跟斯塔克说...”  
“嗨，有什么关系，我们这个年纪没有男女朋友才不够酷不是么？”  
“话是这么说，但是你不知道斯塔克先生的脾气。”  
MJ突然停下脚步，对着内德认真问道：“刚才在纱帘外面没看清，他是在亲彼得吗？”  
“...”

彼得病了一星期才完全好起来，但是他跟爸爸的关系越发冷淡起来，两个人好像莫名地开始了冷战，托尼开始不按时回家，彼得也总是借口和朋友出去玩跑出去。MJ和他分手了，他内心松了一口气，却冲动地认为是托尼搞得鬼，他们吵了一架，男孩激动地红着眼睛高声道：“从小到大你什么都要管我，我觉得跟坐牢一样，一点自由都没有！”  
“你自己有多少情人？有什么资格管我恋爱？”  
托尼一直在喝酒，听着男孩喋喋不休地质问，终于忍不住摔了酒杯，彼得吓了一跳，往后退了两步。  
“你就那么喜欢她？那你去再追回来啊，在我面前发什么疯？！”  
彼得顿住脚，转身跑回了屋，托尼有些后悔自己说的话，醉酒让他头疼的厉害，他在客厅里躺了一夜，第二天出了门。  
彼得好几天没有见到爸爸，他知道是自己心情不好才怪他，本来他就要跟MJ说清的，他想跟他道歉，可是又鼓不起勇气拨打电话号码，所以当看到托尼的车停在花园里，他激动万分的跑进了屋里，可是却在男人卧室门口看到了女人的高跟鞋，彼得激动的心瞬间结了寒冰。  
他把门缝开大，看见托尼正压着个漂亮女人做爱，他有些不耐烦，直起身来点烟，看到儿子站在门口呆立着，他看着那双委屈巴巴的可爱眼睛，感到自己一下子硬的发疼，就像过去无数次一样，他发狠得干起身下的女人来，女人被突然的狠干插得尖叫起来。彼得难以置信地捂住耳朵跑走了，直到射完出来托尼才完全清醒过来。  
“真是的，都射进去了，万一怀孕怎么办？”漂亮女人抚了抚秀发，刚要贴过来，就被推开了，托尼裹上睡袍去敲隔壁的房门。  
“kid，出来，你听我解释。”  
彼得抱着书包走了出来，明亮的眼睛突然弯了弯，“我长大了，我都懂，你也该，找个新女友了。”  
托尼一番想解释的话被憋在喉咙里，半晌才反问出一句：“你真这样想？”  
彼得冲他眨了眨眼睛，“我出去住几天，不耽误你们二人世界。”  
彼得转身，正撞到那个女人身上，她衣衫不整地样子令男孩脸红了一秒，“真是个懂事的好孩子。”  
彼得一路跑下了楼梯。

内德被好朋友的表情吓到了，他一整天动都没有动，只是呆呆地盯着黑板，仿佛假的彼得。  
“怎么了，有什么大不了的跟我说说？不要吓我，你知道我胆小。”  
“内德，我想喝酒。”  
下课后，两个人去了一条乱糟糟的小街，进了角落里一个不起眼的酒吧，“我们还没满二十一，就这里查的不严了。”酒吧非常的挤，人挨着人，内德缩在一边，看着兄弟一杯一杯地像喝水一样地灌酒，还没等他插话，就被一个中年男人挤到一边，“小朋友？长得真可爱，想不想玩？”彼得早就喝醉了，看着对方仿佛五六个头转来转去，一杯白色的酒水被推倒自己面前，“你们要干什么？”内德在一边大叫，被另外冒出来的两个人捂住了嘴。  
彼得感觉有人扣住了自己的头，酒水沿着喉咙被灌进来，苦苦的，很快就四肢无力，脑袋里一团帐幕，看不清也听不清，有人在脱自己的衣服，“不要...”  
“咦，粉色的呢...是个雏吧，看看下边。”  
内裤被脱掉了，双腿被强行分开，“好漂亮...”  
“着什么急，我先上...”  
...  
彼得是被痛醒的，他的眼睛被黑布蒙住了，什么都看不见，双手被反绑在身后趴在地毯上，周围乱糟糟的，隔着屋子有很多人声，有人压在他身上，肉棒插进了他从来没被人碰过的小穴，“不！好痛！啊——”对方没有理会他，开始进进出出地操起来，粗大的肉棒挤满了处子的甬道，很快小穴就湿润起来，“求求你，啊，啊，不要，啊...”对方一点不为所动，反而操地更猛了，肉体的拍打的声音格外响，彼得崩溃地试图往前爬，又被抓着脚腕拉了回来，对方进的更深了，简直要插进他的胃的，肉棒的尺寸对于他相对娇小的身躯来太超过了，强奸犯丝毫也没有温柔对待他的样子只顾用力操着，他尖叫了一声，哭了出来，他还是个孩子，承受不住这样深的侵犯，只能一个劲儿地哭着求救，“救救我，不要，出去，不要插了，啊——”对方有些不耐烦地托高他的臀部让他跪爬着，坐了上去从上往下插地更深更快，彼得的脸不停摩擦着地毯，被眼泪湿了一片，从没有过的快感和痛苦几乎让他想要死，“爸爸，救救我...爸爸...”被操的意识模糊的男孩一边哭着一边呻吟着高潮了，滑腻腻的液体涌出，缓解了疼痛，更方便了进出...对方却没打算放过他，翻过他的身子，从正面操了进去，男孩两条纤长的腿被分开成一百八十度，漂亮的粉色小穴抽搐着展现在空气里，干着他的男人满意地低吟了一声，握着他的腿根疯狂地抽动起来，手指撵着他漂亮的乳头。彼得失声叫着，屈辱地哭声撕心裂肺，但是起不了任何作用，对方爽的一个劲儿地抖动着肉棒，搅得男孩的里面湿成一片，咕叽咕叽地响，最后冲刺的时候，彼得小声求他“可不可以，啊，不要射到里面，我有，啊，有喜欢的人。”对方停了一秒钟，然后狂乱地操了几十下，深深地插到最深处射了出来，精液浇地男孩内壁痉挛起来，拔出去的时候，一股股喷溅的到处都是，彼得狼狈地仰躺在地摊上，头发被汗打湿了，小穴一阵紧似一阵地抽搐着，吐出乳白色的精水，如果被爸爸知道了，大概会出人命吧，他会不会嫌他脏，想到这，泪水就跟泉一样忍不住地往外涌。  
可是强奸犯还不满足，他很快又摸上了可怜的已经被操地红肿的小穴，两根指头伸了进去，用力按着男孩的敏感点，男孩被逼的尖叫连连，声音像被蹂躏的幼兽，胡乱摇着头，“不要了，我不行了，啊——”对方拉高他的双腿并在一起，漂亮的脚踝叠在胸口两边，彼得身体的柔韧性超好，几乎可以满足男人想要的任何动作，他迫不及待地插到底，开始了第二轮。彼得不知道自己被强奸了多久，正面操过后，那个男人又从旁边插了他上百下，彼得觉得自己里面一定坏掉了，下半身黏糊糊地淌着精液和高潮涌出的淫水，小肉棒也被操射了几次吐不出来了，男孩万念俱灰地哭的眼睛都肿了叫的嗓子都哑了，没有人来救他，任由他被陌生人从里到外奸污了一遍，对方的肉棒很大，动作很快，干的男孩好几次险些喘不来气昏过去。  
彼得有些虚脱，神志不清地喊着爸爸，大概是幻听，他仿佛听见托尼熟悉的叹息声，哭的湿透的黑布被取下，朦胧里有人摸自己的脸给自己擦眼泪。  
“知道错了吗？”托尼抱起浑身乱七八糟的小孩，抹掉儿子眼皮上溅上的精液，亲了亲男孩沾满泪水的嘴唇，有些发狠得说到：“如果不是我跟过来，你连现在操你的有几个人都分不清！”已经濒临崩溃的男孩喘着气打嗝，不敢相信地小声断断续续叫了句爸爸，托尼怕他抽过去，拍着他赤裸的脊背顺着气，解开了他手上的绳子，手腕被磨得破了好几处皮，他有些心疼，但是一点没有表现出来，而是扶着他的胳膊搂住了自己的脖子，抱着他披上自己的风衣走了出去，司机早就等好，一路开回了别墅。  
彼得累坏了，在车上睡着了，托尼没有叫醒他把他抱进了主卧，清淡的卧室里，立刻就能闻到男孩身上沾的劣质酒味和香水味，托尼的怒火和欲火又被点燃起来，他把趴在床上光着身子的男孩拖到床边，扶着肉棒插进了男孩还在收缩发抖的小穴里...彼得被操醒了，后怕地喊着爸爸救命，转头就看到是爸爸正在操他，“你这是，啊，要做什么啊！”  
“让你长记性。”托尼在他挺翘浑圆的屁股上狠狠打了两下，接着啪啪地操他的小穴，彼得羞地脸颊绯红，他的嗓子都哭肿了，叫床声沙哑又可怜，托尼让他站着俯下身，双臂撑着地面几乎弯成了一百八十度，拉着他的手臂干他，彼得从下面看着那根肉棒操自己，挤得小穴里的精液成了泡沫...“不要操了，我不行了，坏掉了，爸爸，求求你。”...  
第二天，托尼为彼得请了假，男人面不改色地跟老师讲着电话，身下的男孩却被他插得一直在发抖，他挂掉了电话，看着男孩已经叫不成声只张着喘气的小嘴，笑着问道：“再也不敢去酒吧了？”彼得赶忙点头。

因为这一次错误，托尼好像就默认了，如果彼得犯错，他就可以操他。  
因为闹钟响没起床，男孩直接被爸爸突然插进来的大肉棒操醒了，他湿漉漉的小穴昨天刚被撑得发肿，一早上又开始高频率的摩擦；因为晚上晚回来了两分钟，男孩被逼做了整晚的骑乘位，直到做的整个双腿发麻；因为考试粗心丢了一分，男孩趴在落地窗被爸爸操了一整晚。甚至因为吃饭吃的不够，都要被罚吃爸爸的精液。  
彼得穿着黄色校服，跪在镜子前含着托尼的大肉棒吸吮，男孩的小嘴只能塞下一个头，托尼采着他的头发来回的抽插，男孩深处柔软的小舌头舒服地他喟叹，彼得来不及咽的唾液滴到地上，旁边内德的电话一直在响。  
“该死，这都几点了。”内德等在门口急的想冲进去，但是没有斯塔克先生的允许，他啥都不敢做，终于，电话通了，“内德，你，你先走吧，啊——爸爸...”  
“喂，彼得，你怎么了，在家干啥呢？要迟到了！”  
“内德，你先走，啊！我有点事...”  
男孩跪爬在镜子前，男人握着他的细腰，肉棒操着他紧致的小穴...  
“混蛋，说好的不进来...”  
彼得来不及清洗，含着爸爸的精液上了一天课，回到家校服都湿透了，又被以衣服脏了为理由干了一晚上。  
彼得有时候很迷茫，他到底是爱自己还是只是爱干自己，直到那天，那个漂亮女人又出现在门外，他什么都顾不得了，直接把她赶出了门。  
“我不要后妈！”男孩激动地语无伦次，“只要不再婚，怎么都行！”  
“真的？”托尼内心有些好笑，表面上却板着个脸，“那我的需求怎么解决。”  
“...一天那么多次还不够吗？”男孩苦着脸问。  
“你也太小看我了。”  
“我马上就要毕业了！”彼得急忙补救，“我可以在家照顾你。”  
...晚上，被操地又哭又叫的男孩累的睡了过去，托尼拿出戒指，套到他的无名指上...  
“小傻瓜。”  
（完）


End file.
